Сумасшедший
by Caesarinn
Summary: Hanya satu kata berbahasa Rusia yang kuketahui dan menjabarkan bagaimana keluarga ini. Sumasshedshiy yang berarti Gila! Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun Mature


_**Сумасшедший**_

 _(sumasshedshiy)_

 _Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin • Family, absurd (beneran deh, I swear) • Mature_

 _ **Hanya satu kata berbahasa Rusia yang kuketahui dan menjabarkan bagaimana keluarga ini. Sumasshedshiy yang berarti Gila!**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

Bagaimana lagi cara mengatasi si kecil Sehun dan Jongin?

Jika ensiklopedia maupun wikipedia bebas dengan senang hati menjabarkan solusi atas keluh kesah diatas, mungkin hidup Nenek Oh akan aman tentram dan damai menikmati hari – harinya, mungkin ia tak akan menjadi tua secepat ini atas segala polah tingkah kedua bocah bar – bar ini.

Tapi tidak! Bahkan Kakek Oh saja angkat tangan untuk urusan Sehun dan Jongin. Lebih baik menghitung biaya pajak dagang didalam sauna dengan jaket tebal serta syal gucci warna donkernya ditemani ramen super pedas level lima serta musik rock Likin Park yang berjudul Given Up. Musiknya menggebu dan memekakkan telinga, namun bernada membahana menyalurkan getar gelora jiwa muda. Daripada harus berurusan dengan suara cempreng Sehun dan Jongin yang tiada matinya tiap hari.

Kerjaannya hanya saling bertengkar, mengolok – olok satu sama lain, dan kalau lagi mood, mereka bahkan bisa jadi adu gulat bak atlit internasional. Ruang kamar hingga ruang keluarga depan televisi pun bisa jadi arena pertarungan yang sempurna.

Dan si Kakek menjadi wasitnya.

Nenek Oh sampai pening dibuatnya.

Pertengkaran mereka tiada matinya. Inginnya saling menang dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"YAA!!! OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BONEKA BERUANGKU?"

Baru jam enam lebih lima pagi hari ketika suara cempreng tiga oktav Jongin melengking bak gajah kejepit pintu kulkas ibunya. Suaranya jelek sekali, memekakan telinga, dan itu menyakitkan.

Belum lagi penampakan bocah kelas tiga itu yang super duper kucel seperti anak terlantar. Piyama berwarna dasar biru dengan corak beruangnya turun hingga menampakkan pundak. Rambutnya sungguh aduhai berantakannya dan wajah kloningan sang Ayah juga tak ada tampan – tampannya sama sekali. Untung Jongin mewarisi kemanisan sang ibu.

"Mana kutahu!" Sahut Sehun tak acuh. Melewati Jongin yang sudah berdiri sok garang didepan pintu kamar.

Niatnya sih menghadang si Sehun menyebalkan, tapi mungkin tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil meniru ibunya, hingga Sehun dengan mudahnya menembus pertahanan Jongin dengan bantal tua milik ibu dipelukannya. Ia begitu mencintai Ibunya terlebih bantalnya, eh?

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan abaikan aku! Kau yang membuang bonekaku semalam!"

Jongin menarik baju piyama sewarna abu bercorak serigala milik Sehun. Membuat anak itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. Menampakkan wajah stoic khas sang Ayah. Satu lagi wajah kloningan sang Ayah yang kali ini benar – benar terlihat mirip sekali Ayahnya. Ah pengulangan kata menyebalkan.

"Salah sendiri! Beruang gendutmu itu memenuhi kasurku, asal kau tahu!" Dan kini Sehun mulai dilanda emosi. Apa Jongin tak tahu kalau semalam dan dimalam – malam sebelumnya ia selalu saja hampir mencium lantai dingin gara – gara boneka beruang menyebalkannya?

Salahkan Ayah dan Ibunya yang tak memberikan masing – masing kamar untuk mereka. Bahkan lebih dari itu, si Ibu kekeuh dengan pendiriannya menyatukan Sehun dan Jongin untuk tidur di satu ranjang king size super lebar untuk mereka berdua. Hei! Mereka Sudah besar ya! Dan Ibu mereka begitu kolot dengan menganggap keduanya sebagai anak balita.

Jongin itu meskipun tidur, tapi polahnya tetap bar – bar.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya dimana bonekaku? Atau kalau tidak aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ibu!" Dan wajahnya sudah memerah, hidungpun berwarna sama. Jongin hampir menangis!

"Bilang saja pada Ibu! Aku tak takut! Dasar pengadu!" Berbalik, Sehun ingin mengabaikan rengekan Jongin. Dasar cengeng, beraninya mengadu sama Ibu, atau kalau beruntung hanya pada sang nenek ataupun si kakek, direktur pecinta kakak tua. Uh menyebalkan!

"Aku tak takut, Jongin! Ayah akan membelaku!" Lanjut Sehun ketika ia sudah berada diujung tangga.

"Dasar pengadu menyebalkan! Lihat saja, Ibu akan mencincangmu, Oh Sehun!" Tahu – tahu, bantal kumalnya sudah melayang – layang Indah diudara sebelum berhenti dan membentur kepala Sehun kecil.

"Awww! Yak! Oh Jongin! Kau ingin mengajakku bergulat?" Sehun kembali memandang Jongin garang. Kedua anak berwajah hampir sama itu saling menunjukkan gurat ketidaksukaan satu sama lain.

Aura sekitarnya menghitam disertai petir imajiner menyertai keduanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Oh Jongin! Berhenti bertengkar! Demi Tuhan, hari masih pagi, nak! Cepat mandi dan segera sarapan!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak dari bawah tangga. Membawa – bawa spatula dan apron sudah melingkar Indah dipinggangnya.

"Gawat! Nyonya besar marah!" Bisik Sehun sembari memincing melihat bayangan sang Nenek dibawah. Dia sudah gemetar.

"Dasar banci! Jadi kau takut pada nenek?" Tanya Jongin sok gentle.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan, mengangkat dagu congkak. Jongin sungguh sombong.

"YA! KAU MENGHINAKU?" Dan salah satunya kembali meninggikan suara.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Tahu – tahu Sehun sudah melingkarkan lengan pada sekitar leher Jongin. Ia memintingnya.

"Kau yang bocah!" Kan mulai lagi! Pergulatan akan segera dimulai!

 _…_

 _…_

 _-Сумасшедший-_

 _…_

"Oh Tuhan!!!"

Jongin mengerang, memiringkan kepala dan meredam suara diantara bantal dibawah kepalanya.

Oh Sehun sungguh sialan! Bergerak tiada henti meski tubuh telah mengilap dengan lapisan keringat.

Mencengkram bisep Sehun kuat – kuat, Jongin hampir sampai pada pelepasannya yang kesekian.

"Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun!"

Mendongak menatap langit – langit kamar, Jongin mengumpat pada pria diatasnya.

Tangan lembutnya merambat dipunggung Sehun, dengan cepat meraih dagu rungcing Sehun kemudian memberikan ciuman brutal pada bibir. Jongin ingin menyamarkan desahan laknatnya. Hari sudah pagi, dan terima kasih pada hormon berlebih Tuan Oh yang menjebaknya dalam suatu pelayanan memuaskan permintaan sang tercinta.

"Gila Jongin!" Sehun menggeram ditengah ciuman memabukkan terkasihnya. Bagaimana miliknya bisa melemas jika Jongin saja semenggairahkan ini?

Sehun frustasi! Waktu persiapannya ke kantor tinggal tiga perempat jam lagi, tapi jika harus dihentikan sudah kepalang tanggung rasanya.

Kali ini Sehun yang mengambil alih ciuman. Lidahnya menginvasi serta decak keras mendominasi. Gila! Beruang satu ini begitu memabukkan.

"Sehun cepat selesaikan, ughh!"

Jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya. Menyemburkan Sari banyak – banyak. Tubuhnya masih saja bergetar hebat tiap kali sampai pada puncaknya, meski percintaan dilakukan hampir tiap malam hingga pagi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya mengetat, menikmati setiap kenikmatan menggairahkan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sedang Sehun menggigit bahu Jongin, menyesap kuat – kuat membuat tanda kepemilikan mutlak atas Jongin. Ia posesif. Biarkan!

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menyusul. Setelah beberapa kali tarikan dan dorongan, mempraktekkan ilmu sains tentang gaya semasa sekolah menengah, ia menembakkan cairannya didalam lubang surgawi Jongin.

Sekali lagi menggeram bagai serigala. Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang kenikmatan. Memuntahkan hasil syahwat yang tak ada matinya. Ia begitu menyukai bercinta dengan Jonginnya.

Konsentrasinya penuh merasakan tiap pijatan Jongin ditengah pelepasannya. Tubuhnya bergerak kecil – kecil akibat dorongan terkasih. Meraih bibir Jongin dan memakannya lahap mungkin tak bersisa seandainya bisa.

Keduanya memejam dengan mulut terbuka, sedang lidah bertarung gila. Keduanya masih menari gila diatas kasur yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Telinga mereka seolah tuli, tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu. Sehun hanya fokus pasa tubuh memesona Jongin, dan Jongin diambang kewarasannya melayani Sehun sepenuh hati, namun tak dipungkiri jika pikirannya tengah bercabang. Terlebih hari sudah pagi.

"YA! OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! CEPAT SELESAIKAN PERCINTAAN KALIAN! OH SEHUN DAN OH JONGIN SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN SALING MEMUTILASI!"

Jongin membelalak sempurna, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan pelepasannya sebelum mendorong tubuh pria diatasnya hingga terjungkal disampingnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kim Jongin! Putra – putramu akan meledakkan nuklir sebentar lagi!" Ucapan dramatis dan hiperbolis Nyonya besar Oh melengking menembus pintu kayu jati kamar Jongin dan Sehun.

Secepat kilat, Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tertatih – tatih ke kamar mandi sebelum keluar dengan kemeja Sehun dan celana piyamanya menghampiri si Ibu Oh.

"Oh Tuhan! Kepalaku pening! Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar rudal pagi – pagi!" Kicau Ibu Oh mengadu pada Jongin yang sudah sampai didepan pintu dapur dengan kedua kurcaci kembar saling berkejaran bagai kucing tikus mengelilingi meja makan. Lalu Oh Sehun besar tahu – tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Kim Jongin. Menganga melihat polah bar – bar putra mereka.

"Jongin! Cepat mandikan Sehun dan Jongin!" Kemudian mengurut keningnya. "Duh! Ide gila siapa yang menamai putra kembar kalian dengan nama orang tuanya?" Lalu meletakkan spatula yang dibawa – bawa sejak tadi.

"Biarkan Sehun saja yang memandikan si kembar! Dan Jongin, lanjutkan masakan Ibu! Aku pening dengan keluarga ajaib kalian!"

Jongin menoleh melihat Sehun dibelakangnya, menganga mencerna kalimat bagai rel kereta sang Ibu mertua, dan didapatinya sang suami menghendikkan bahu. Ia malah terkekeh.

Salahkan Sehun dan otak ajaibnya, menamai putra kembar mereka dengan masing – masing nama Jongin dan Sehun. Dan langsung di acc oleh si Ayah Oh. Sempurna! Tak diragukan, orak encer plus idiot Sehun didapatnya dari sang Ayah.

Lalu Sehun berlalu mengejar Oh Jongin kecil, sedang Oh Sehun sudah memeluk pinggang Ibunya. Aduh, pinggang Jongin masih sakit dan pegal – pegal.

" _Mind to take a family shower?_ " Bisik Sehun pada Jongin dengan Oh Jongin kecil digendongannya. Dihadiahi injakan kaki sebagai ungkapan sayang. Jongin memutar kakinya, menekan diatas kaki Sehun, menghasilkan desis kesakitan dan senyum super manis dari si pelaku penginjakan.

"Ibu, aku dan Jongin mau mandi sama Ayah dan Ibu"

Terimakasih pada Oh Sehun kecil telah menerbitkan seringai bahagia terselubung mesum pada wajah sang Ayah.

Duh, penjabaran menyebalkan keluarga ajaib.

 _What the hell!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 __fin__

_

 _Holla hollaaaaaaaa..._

 _(screamin from han river while swimming, lmao) XD_

 _seperti biasa, aku bawa cerita super duper absurd seabsurd absurdnya cerita XD_

 _hei, aku orang yang absurd XD_

 _menulis ditengah istirahat makan siang di jam lwbur hari minggu, menciptakan ide gila dan tak waras ini_

 _aku kangen hunkai :")_

 _juga kangen temen - temen :")_

 _(dan temenku ada yang ilang, kepalaku jadi pening :"))_

 _satu moment kecil yang sangat berharga. aku selaku suka bagaimana Jongin be so clingy ovee Sehun when they were in airport :")_

 _ah gitu ajalah, semoga suka XD_

 _(Best regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
